The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of games and more specifically relates to a coin tossing and exercising game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tabletop game is a general term used to refer to board games, card games, dice games, miniatures war-games, tile-based games and other games that are normally played on a table top or other flat surface. The term is used to distinguish these types of games from sports and video games. The term is also used to distinguish role-playing games from role-playing video games, although role-playing games may not necessarily require a wide playing surface. Table games can also be divided into gambling and non-gambling categories. Table top games have been a part of American culture as well as part of other cultures for centuries. Table type games most often centered on gambling in earlier times and are still popularly employed in the gambling industry.
Families often play non-gambling type table games at family get-togethers and reunions as a tool for relaxing and bonding with other family members. Some families regularly play table games as a form of entertainment. Table games utilize a wide variety of devices, and combinations of devices, along with myriads of different rules. Some games are played on a larger scale and played on a larger area such as a floor or outside in a yard, but are still virtually a form of the table game. The thing that most all of the non-sport type games have in common is that they are more sedentary in nature though of a competitive nature. While entertaining, they may add to the health issues of average families, due to the amount of inactivity.
One of the biggest health issues of Americans in modem America is the pre-occupation with sedentary activities, compounded by high fat diets. A method of spurring families to exercise during periods of fun and enjoyment is needed for those not desiring or able to participate in the more highly physical sports activities is needed.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,635; 2008/0116644; and 5,110,139. This prior art is representative of object tossing games. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a non-sport game should require a greater amount of movement and physical activity, and, yet, be user-friendly and would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable coin wars game system to provide a method of entertainment and bonding while receiving exercise, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.